


Not his Strong Suit [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Angst, Grief, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf is bad at comforting people, but perhaps that doesn't matter so much to Oscar.[A recording of a fic by Miri1984]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Not his Strong Suit [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not his Strong Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005550) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 



> Recorded for Wilde Week 2020  
> Day 7 - “The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”  
>  **Truth** | Lies | Omissions 
> 
> A moment of honesty for the two.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Not%20His%20Strong%20Suit.mp3) | **Size:** 4:62MB | **Duration:** 6:41min

  
---|---


End file.
